


Trust

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just get on the damn horse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

 

  
“Parker get down!”

Parker looked curiously at Eliot.  He knew she was scared of horses, and god she was batshit crazy most of the time, but this?

“That is not a saddle.”

“Saddles aren’t very secure so I modified it.”

“You can’t just …” She opened her mouth and he cut her off.  “Just get on the damn horse.”

When the lesson was over she still didn’t know how to ride.  She’d been up on a horse though and if it was nice to feel the way she trusted him to keep her upright, he wasn’t gonna tell anyone.   

**Author's Note:**

> written for alocine_89 who wanted (gen) Eliot teaching Parker to ride a horse. For my [December Drabble Days](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/318314.html)!!


End file.
